Surviving Herobrine
5:51pm CST: 6/16/2016 by zeldafan511: READ BELOW NOTE TO ANYONE WHO READS THIS: I am moving this story somewhere else. PLEASE KEEP IT. I NEED IT AS A REFERENCE GUIDE SO I CAN RETELL THE STORY. I will tell where it will go later, but it will be published by no further than than September. These stories take time to develop. NOTHING TO SEE HERE - MOVE ALONG!!! CONTINUE DOING WHAT YOU WERE DOING. BYE BYE!!! KEEP THIS PAGE AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH A story of the Resurrection of Herobrine and the Fall of the End caused by the Chosen Player. 1 - The War Days Steve was just 3 years old when the Great War of Minecraftia began. His father was a solder, and his mother was a nurse. For strange reason, a "Green Being" killed a man in a very huge explosion. A person watching shot an arrow at the being, and so the war began. Zombies were revived by the witches that dropped powder. Skeletons fell out, for they were now useless to the zombies. Of course, the zombies didn't want brains, because that's a myth, they wanted to take over. Skeletons agreed with the zombies. After 5 years of destruction, the deep realm of the Underworld, where flying white ghasts shoot fireballs, and zombie pigmen which were zombies and pigs merged in the Underworld. Back to the topic of Steve during his young age. On a dark and dreary day in September, Steve's house was attacked. Steve's father was sent to fight in the Underworld, and his mother too. Steve was taken to a base, where he would be taken care of. A week later, a house was built for his family, where he lived for 3 days... until one day. Steve was playing with a yo-yo, it was broken, and he was trying to fix it. In the background, lava bubbled, people mined, and iron and diamond swords were being crafted. Wood was being brought. *'RUMBLE'*. What was that? Steve thought. He took a peek out his door. A soldier yelled, "Run! TNT has been placed! Run!" Steve was always told to get a pickaxe, although he was not allowed to, mine down, and hide. But, he couldn't. In 3 seconds, it would explode. He quickly got a pickaxe, but the TNT exploded and Steve was knocked back, like never before in his life. He was weak, the explosion almost killing him. In a split second, Zombie Pigmen appeared. They aimed their golden swords at Steve, but they were stabbed by an iron sword. It was his father! Steve got a small wooden sword, perfect for training. He tried to kill a few Pigmen, but he was a bit too weak. *'BOOM!'* TNT sent Steve, his father, and the Zombie Pigmen flying. Ghasts broke in, and sent fire charges at the 2 heroes. As Steve's father shielded his son. Steve's mother came out, with a broken arm from an attack. They ran to the purple light, but they tripped and fell their way to the backwards. But Steve's father was shot with an arrow from a skeleton. He fell, and Steve's mother's legs broke. "Run... to... the... portal....you are... the.." Steve's father whispered. As Steve's mother attempted to reach the portal, she was stopped by Zombie Pigmen. "RUN!!" Steve's mother cried, and Steve rushed back to the Overworld. - - - Steve teleported back to the Overworld, and the portal exploded, leaving Steve knocked back with half a heart left. It was night. A "Sssss..." came. A green being came into sight. Steve ran, and an arrow went past him. Zombies got him from the other side. Spiders came from the left. And a black smog appeared from the right. "Destroy him," the smog said. Steve had an awkward feeling... But soon all the mobs came towards him. The spiders jumped, the zombies ran, the skeletons aimed, and the creeper began to attempt to explode. The creeper exploded, Steve ran, the smog jumped back, the spiders fell, the zombies were knocked back, the skeletons aimed at the smog, and the smog disappeared, dodging the arrow, but soon, another arrow aimed a zombie. A group of villagers attacked, and the hostile mobs were defeated. The villagers took Steve under their care, and so he stayed, living in peace, and there was a villager, named Andrew. He was the ancestor of a hero, a legend told of many years. Steve didn't know about these legends, But he would know his fate one day. 2 - The Legend of the Chosen Player "Andrew, what are those legends you speak of?" said Steve one day. "LEGENDS?!" replied Andrew. "I don't speak of them!" "Yup, he said it before!" said a delivery villager. "See?" said Steve, now about in his early 20s. "Well then...." It begins back many years ago, 3,000 years ago. There were people like all of us. It was a peaceful land full of beauty and wonder. But, alas, so came the First Great War. Dark days rose, and the land turned barren and dark. And there was a leader controlling destruction and terror, the brother of a Light Person, one who fights against the evils of the night. The dark man was named Herobrine. He spread terror and death to those who stood against him. Horror began, until when all hope was lost, a hero appeared, with a blue torso. Using a great Diamond Sword, the hero sealed Herobrine away in the Seal of the End. And so the land returned to normal, and the beauty and wonder returned to the peaceful world. Every 200 years, the seal must be replaced with a new Diamond Sword, or Herobrine will once again escape." Well?" said Andrew. "My father was the last Chosen Player, destined to hold the Diamond Sword to seal Herobrine, or defeat him if he escapes." "Andrew?" said Steve. "I think I saw Herobrine when I was 3. I was escaping and a black smog appeared over me. The villagers saved me, and then I met you. The smog gave me a feeling... a dark feeling... to cause destruction. I have a feeling Herobrine can make other people feel like he feels. He had white eyes, and I thought of him getting to me, strangling me. I lived during the Great War." "WHAT???!?!?!?!!!!!" yelled Andrew. "IMPOSSIBLE!! HOW COULD YOU SEE HEROBRINE! But, if you did.... "...you are the Chosen Player." 3 - Spawning the Great Quest - War Begins No, I can't be!" said Steve, in suprise. "I have to defeat Herobrine?" asked Steve "Yes.... he will aim to kill us all..." Andrew said. "Destruction will prevail, and the world can possibly end. He will return to a world named Earth, and take over if not stopped. You are the one.... get the Two Great Diamonds and make a Diamond Sword... Enchant it.... and seal Herobrine away. If you don't seal Herobrine-" "-The world will collapse..." Steve whispered. "Why....? Why did they choose me?" Steve asked. "Notch chose you. The god of Minecraftia... the great maker of this world." said Andrew. "He chooses the one with a Average Skin, or a person that was not born with a skin. Your parents.. I met your mother when she was 4 years old. I was 13, but 23 years later, the Destruction of Minecraftia began, and we were doomed. Lots of villagers died or were severely injured, and my dying father sensed a Third War. Herobrine has returned." Soon a shake began. A dark, bloodthirsty voice sent a shockwave over the land and scared even the bravest adventurer. "The Third War of Minecraftia will begin. You will all die! ATTACK!!!" '' Andrew got a bow. Steve got a Iron Sword, which he barely used. Thousands of villagers parryed their swords and aimed their bows and pulled out their weak axes. Skeletons pulled back their bows, creepers flashed, spiders jumped and zombies ripped apart buildings, and zombie villagers began chasing down his villagers. Some explorers in the nearby forest began noticing the intense spawning of hostile mobs, so they began fighting. Ten minutes later, Herobrine gave another call. ''"The Third War has begun. Just so you know, more beasts are coming. We will download the mods and destroy you in TNT and bombs!" ''"TNT?!" Andrew yelled. "If they drop a nuclear bomb, we're all gonna get blown up!" "We'll stay on track." said Steve, and others agreed. 4 - The TNT Like Herobrine said, TNT dropped everywhere. Yet 2 mods were to be yet downloaded to him, so they haven't crafted the bombs. "I'M ALREADY COUNTING 137- NO, 138 TNT!!" Andrew yelled in anger. The TNT couldn't stop falling. Thunder fell and the world burned down. BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. You could count over 150 villagers putting out fuses to TNT. KABOOM. ''"I have now obtained Nuclear Bombs. Minecraftia will be DESTROYED NOW!!!" yelled Herobrine. Soon, Herobrine went to the burning village himself. "Drop all bombs- but not the double B's." he told to a zombie with a leather cap and a iron sword. Herobrine walked away and punched a villager, putting out a fuse a second before exploding. BOOOM!!!! A building caught on fire. Creepers exploded. Spiders poisoned. Skeletons shot. Zombies strangled. The villagers began to lose. Then, a nuclear bomb fell, and it became laggy. Everybody slowed down and dodged many arrows. It was also very hard to attack, leaving trouble for everybody. Steve slowly ran to the bomb. It became harder with more lag. He got a pickaxe, raised it, and jumped. It began to explode. Steve had barely less than 10 or of 100 frames per second. KA- Steve had a centimeter left to make the pickaxe land on the bomb and stop the fuse. KABO- THUD. It didn't help. He but a hand on the fuse...! KABOO-! He had his hand on the fuse. It was out. It restarted. "We're all gonna die, RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!" Andrew yelled. "RETREAT!!!" called Herobrine. Everybody ran from the bomb. 5 - The Big Boom The nuclear bomb was seconds from exploding. The forest was burning, and many caught fire. The world began to get laggier. More entities fell, meaning more lag. As they ran, you could hear a BEEP! coming. Soon, the bomb flashed more and beeped lighter. It was going to explode! Herobrine teleported away. People sprinted, ate, and jumped. The bomb soon began to explode...! KABOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It somehow didn't blow up. "What.. happened?" said Steve. BOOM. In a flash of the eye, there was a big lump in the ground. Thousands were missing. "What happened?" Steve said. Everybody stared at the lump. Soon, there was complete silence. Herobrine spawned on the side of the hostile mobs. Somebody was on the cliff and fell. Herobrine saw him fall, and a thought came to him. "BROTHER!!!!" 6 - Lost in Another Biome RRRAGH!" yelled Herobrine. "BROTHER!!!!!! YOU'LL NOT TAKE OVER AGAIN!!!!" He turned his head at Steve and the others. "YOU! YOU EVIL SPIRIT!" He sent a shockwave, making a noise that was deadly. The others suffered and fell. Steve didn't know was happening. He fell, got drowsy and fainted. Why would Herobrine call his brooootherrrrrr..... ''he thought before he fainted. - - - Steve woke up. He wasn't in the forest. He was in the plains. There wasn't a forest nearby. Where was he? He walked through the plains, with his almost broke, barely accurate compass. He found a house, but not a villager house. It was a simple wooden house. It wasn't huge. Steve knocked on the door. The person opened the door. "Ohhhhhhhhhh, hello, random person that just knocked on my door! Are you here to deliver that special dyed clock, random person that just knocked on my door. Well, random person that just knocked on my door, if you didn't, you can go to the other random persons that just knocked on people's door!" "What?" Steve said. "If you're the delivery guy... hand over the CLOCK, WILL YA!" the man said. "Come on! Now-" "Can I stay here? I'm an adventurer." Steve said. "Please?" "Oh, yeah. Well....." '''TOO BAD!!!!" ' KATHUD, he closed the door. "Oh man..." Steve said. He knocked again. The man repeated, "If you're the delivery guy, hand over the CLOCK, WILL YA! Come on! Now! Oh, you're that guy. Oh, yeah. Well... TOO BAD!!!!" 'Another KATHUD. That was worthless, Steve thought. Ugh. The man opened the door. "Hmmm... GASP!" Steve faced him. "COME IN, I'M DUMB! COME IN, WILL YA?" 7 - The Very Weird Man and his Very Weird House and Very Weird Wolf called Dellacflow The house was huge. It had a mine 3 blocks wide. It had a fireplace, which had a chest in it. In it, was 10 stacks of stone a stone pickaxe, some flint and steel, and lots and lots of TNT, which scared Steve. There was also a eye thingy, but he left all the things in the chest alone. There was dropped items everywhere. And there was a wolf named Dellacflow. Steve later thought it was "wolf called" backwards. "So... its a nice house." said Steve, trying to be friendly as possible. "Yah," the weird man said. "WHO WANTS FOOD??!?" As the two eated some chicken, Dellacflow, his last name, Driedwyrev (Dellacflow Driedwyrev) looked for tiny nibbles of food. "Well," said the man. "What's your name? Mine's Diamante." "Steve," said Steve. Diamante said, "Where do you come from?" "Um, some village near here. Did you hear some big 'BOOM!'? The village exploded and I escaped," said Steve. "It was a huge incident. Herobrine controlled it." he said. When Diamante heard the word Herobrine, he shuddered. "H-Hero-b-brine? H-h-him? Th-th-t-the on-e-e an-and o-only H-H-ero-b-brine? AHHHHHH!!!!!" Diamante screamed. Steve thought he was going cuckoo. But again, Herobrine was the most deadly force of Minecraftia. "You know him?" Steve questioned. Diamante didn't say anything. "Find the diamonds...." he muttered. "The diamonds....." 8 - The 3 Diamonds of the Game The diamonds?" Steve said. "What do you mean?" Diamante seemed to be frozen in time. "Are you... the One?" he asked. "Yes, for some weird reason," Steve replied. "No... it can't be.........." Diamante stood up. Heedbreaked the door, covered it with wood, took down the windows and replaced them with wood, and closed the mine with carpet. He took down the Glowstone. "Herobrine is back...." Diamante muttered. Steve stared. "Wha-what's happening? What are you doing?" He got a torch and opened the chest. He pulled out the eye thingy. It glowed. It was enough to give a seizure to Steve. "You know the legend of Minecraftia....." Diamante muttered. "Well, DO YOU?!?" "Yes." Steve quietly said. "There's more!" Diamante said. "More...." "Tell me," said Steve. Diamante stood there. "I will tell you.... but secrets will be told, and those secrets are dark. Nothing that you were supposed to know. But since you have the Skin... I will tell you." The sword used to seal Herobrine away couldn't be your regular everyday Diamond Sword. It was too little and his sword would broke it in 3 hits. You needed the 3 Diamonds. They only appear every 150 years. They appear this year. But they only show their light for 10 minutes. When the final minutes of the Triple Diamond Festival begin, the diamonds show. If not retireved by the 10-minute mark, Herobrine will become more powerful, and the diamonds disappear for another 150 years. Only one time the diamonds have been mined... and destroyed. Herobrine let his brother, Clemantus, die. His hidden brother saw the thing unroll. His brother was the maker of Minecraftia. And the great Andrew, was killed by Herobrine. And so began his revenge to the world, for the dark spirits killing his brother. He will not stop until the dark spirit is vanished. Andrew was made again, but by Herobrine. He trapped him for 75 years, where he died again, and was made again, this time escaping. Since Herobrine thinks he is the dark spirit, he will stop everyone who gets in his way, searching for Andrew. That is Herobrine's goal. To kill the one who took over his brother. 9 - Setting Off To Minecraft City Everything was silent. Diamante stood there. "So...-" Steve began, but inturepted by Diamante. "Go to Minecraft City. There, the Triple Diamonds Festival will begin. You will meet Andrew there. As the last minutes of the festival begin, head to the Great Cave. Get the 3 Diamonds, make a Diamond Sword out of it, and head to Herobrine's Castle to seal him away once and for all. You have a long journey ahead of you, eh?" He got the eye in the chest. Diamante left to his farm. Steve followed. "Aren't you going to guide me?" he said. Diamante ignored. Steve left, annoyed. He saw a sign leading to Minecraft City. He took a long path. 3 hours later, night settled. So Steve settled in a tent. The night was pitch black now. Rain began to fall. Soon, thunder was heard. Steve began eating. BOOM. ''Tap, tap, SPLASH, tap, tap. What was that? Steve thought. TAP, TAP. ''Steve got his sword, went out of the tent, and said "GET OFF BEFORE I GET THE HEAVY ARTILLERY OUT!!" Nothing. "EH? COME OUT HERE!" Nothing. "Hey! That was worthless!" Steve muttered. "Hey!" said a distant voice. It was Dellacflow. "Wha?" Steve puzzled until Dellacflow came to a spot. "Hi. Um... I got my dyed watch... here." Steve got a purple clock. It said night. "Well, not bad, eh? Anyway, my real name's not Dellacflow. It's Diamante." Diamante said. "FYI, I got one to be fair. So, random person that knocked on my door a few hours ago, are you ready to seal Herobrine away?" Steve stared. "Didn't you..." Steve said. ''Ssss... ''"No time, get in, it's a green being." Steve muttered. "''Call it Creeper...." a dangerous voice said. The two didn't mind the voice, but they called the being a Creeper. ''Ssss... ''"Get the bow!" Steve said. "Now!" Diamante got his bow out. BOOOOOOOOM! Diamante aimed. He squinted, and he shot. It hit the creeper, and it saw Steve and Diamante, he ran towards them. ''SSSSSSS..... ''"Oh, no," said Diamante. "RUN!!!!! Oh, and HIT!!!!!" Steve cried. They left the tent, pushed the creeper out of the way, and Diamante began shooting. "Go, go, go!" Steve said. The went up the mountain, with the creeper jumping up behind them. ''Grrr... ''"More of them!" Steve got his sword out. He hit the zombie. The creeper followed the zombie, now leading. They reached the top of the mountain. More zombies and creepers came. ''Clink, clink. ''"Skeletons!" Steve yelled. "LET'S GO, GO, GO!" as a arrow barely hit Diamante by millimeters. Arrows were everywhere. Steve and Diamante slid and bumped and climed down the mountain. Minecraft City was in sight. 10 - A Battle on the Cliff Minecraft City!" Diamante cried. Not paying attention, they bumped down the mountain, and barely fell down a cliff. Soon, darkness appeared, and out of it, was Herobrine. "Hello...." Herobrine said. "Nice to see you after the village destruction. It was fun." A sword shot out of Herobrine's hand. Diamante was paralyzed. "What do you want, Herobrine?" Steve said, standing up. "To rip apart your bodies.. You're going down, Steve." Herobrine said in a bloodthirsty voice. And he swinged the sword. Steve clashed against it. Herobrine swing his sword again, Steve dodging it. Steve swinged his sword, getting caught with Herobrine's sword. As the two swords collided, Diamante was barely falling. "Help!" he cried. Steve saw him, jumped, hit Herobrine in the face, throwing him down, and saved Diamante. "Thanks." he said. "YOU!!!!" Herobrine cried. He stabbed Steve, once again dodging it. CLASH, CLASH, BOOM. The two swords were very powerful. The two swords collided once again. "Run!" Steve said to Diamante. Diamante slided down the cliff. "''OH NO YOU DON'T!!!!!!" ''He got Diamante, threw him and stabbed him in the arm as he fell down the cliff. "NO!!!!!!" Steve cried. He fell down the cliff for Diamante. Herobrine followed, with a jump attack. Steve dodged it, and both of them fighted ocne again. The swords collided. A light formed. KABOOM! Herobrine was sent towards the cliff, Steve fell towards the plains. Herobrine was gone. 11 - Minecraft City Diamante..... don't leave me....." Steve said as Diamante's injury grew with red. He got a potion. Diamante barely drank it, and some of the injury went away. "We got to go to Minecraft City." Steve said, and he ran holding Diamante to Minecraft City as the sun went up. WELCOME TO MINECRAFT CITY, a sign said as they entered. "TAXI!" Steve called. As he got in one, they were driven to the closest hospital. Steve waited for Diamante to be healed. It took many minutes, hours, and even days. Steve stayed in a hotel. After a week of waiting Diamante came out. They returned to the hotel. "Diamante, are you okay?" Steve asked. Diamante replied yes. Soon, they began talking. "Where do you think is Andrew?" Steve asked. "Possibly at some place called the Crafter Bar, I suppose. He wants to look for a bartender job. After all, he does love mixing potions." "Oh, he does?" said Diamante. "Interesting, well, tomorrow's the festival. We have to get some iron to mine diamonds." They began to leave. "''Don't you dare leave." ''said a voice. A pair of white eyes appeared. It grew a body similar to Steve's. "Herobrine!" Steve yelled. He got a sword. "Why, hello! Its been a few days..." Herobrine said. He looked at Diamante. "I thought I killed you." Herobrine said. "You didn't aim right. So sad... WHAT DO YOU WANT?!??!!!!" Diamante screamed. "Just something to show off." Herobrine got something that caused a light that flashed a million times. After the made-for-TV effects, a figure came into place. 3 diamonds. "The 3 Diamonds." Herobrine said. "NO!!!!!!!" Steve screamed. "HOW THE HECK DID YOU GET IT, YOU HARDHEAD???!?!!!!!" "Easy," said Herobrine. "I went to Creative Mode. Evil minds do cheat, don't they? Well then, I have a world to take over. BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" He jumped and went up the roof. The skies became dark. Herobrine's domination have begun. 12 - The Domination Minecraft City exploded. The city began to get a thunderstorm. Rain fell. BOOM. It hit on houses. They burned down. Zombies, skeletons, creepers and Herobrine began to come in and destroy some more. Steve and Diamante saw the whole thing unfold. "We got to get Herobrine!" Steve said. They ran to the roof. Herobrine was on Olyrcanace Street. Steve jumped off the building. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!!??" Diamante screamed, but Steve ignored. He almost landed safely. He got his sword and slashed at Herobrine. At the same time, Herobrine pulled his sword out and collided. CLASH! "Fool." Herobrine whispered. Steve stared. Herobrine slashed. Steve dodged and slashed. The swords collided. Slash. Slash. Steve jump attacked, Herobrine dodged it. The swords once again collided. "Who do you think you are?" Herobrine said. "Ruining my fun, are you?" A light formed. "Ruining evil's fun is my job. And ruining evil for 3,000 years. And protecting Minecraftia." The light flashed. "AND DESTROYING YOU!!!!!!!!!" The light exploded. ''BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'' The explosion was bigger than 20 TNT. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Steve screamed in horror as he fell down, laying unconscious. Lights flashed like it was a stadium. KABLAM!!!! Herobrine choked. "UAGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-----AH----AH-AHHHHH-----AH--AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" The world glitched. A light shone. You couldn't see anything. From the burnt down village where Steve lived, it was a dome of light. It was a dome of light, and it expanded. Past the cliff, past the mountains, past Diamante's house, past the village, past the forest and beyond the clouds. There was silence. Nothing could be heared. The screams of suffering were gone. The burning sounds were gone. Silence filled the air. Steve fell nothing. So did Herobrine, Diamante and the citizens of Minecraft City. The whole place was filled with white. FWOOOSHHHHHH!!!!!! The dome disapearred. Minecraft City was gone. Wind and groaning was heard. The only thing standing was a building protected by a purple, magic type dome. It disappeared. Out of the door was a villager type person. It was Andrew. 13 - Entering the Code World Steve just stared. Herobrine got up. He stared at the world. Fire was everywhere. Broken buildings were around everywhere. People were on the floor, unconscious. Herobrine smiled. "Paradise." he said. He went, stepping on Steve. He saw Andrew. Steve opened his eyes. He saw Herobrine and Andrew looking at each other. "You." Herobrine said. "You're the one." His voice grew dark, charred, and deadly. "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DESTROYED MY BROTHER!!!!!!!! SENT HIM AWAY IN A DARK, DEADLY CHASM OF YOUR WORLD!!!!! I SHALL KILL YOU! DESTROY YOUR DREAMS AND SEND YOU TO THE CHASM THAT YOU CREATED!!!!! DESTROYED BY YOUR OWN CREATION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"' Herobrine got his sword out. Andrew didn't look worried. "Why do you keep blaming me? I am not the one that is suffering your brother. He lives in a place where he looks over you, but now that you kill everyone.... he doesn't make him happy. And your lost brother, ''Notch, is not proud. He shall do the most to make you '''THE MOST LOVING THING ON MINECRAFTIA! 'If he must take extreme measures, he will. And he is taking those measures." Andrew said. "I WILL SEND YOU TO THE CODE WORLD!!!! NOTHING WILL BE ABLE TO PROTECT YOU!" A dome of light surrounded Herobrine. Lights flashed. Steve stood up. "Andrew!" he yelled. Andrew ignored. "Wait!" he groaned. Andrew's hands grew purple. His face looked worried. "No! The spell shoudn't be working like this!!" Andrew's arms grew purple. His chest became purple. "Andrew!" Steve yelled. Andrew's body was completely purple and a dome surrounded him. "NO!" Soon, Steve became purple and became encased in a dome. "ANDREW, WHAT'S HAPPENING?" Steve yelled. Andrew said something, but he couldn't hear. Lights flashed. KABOOOM!!!!! A golden ray of light shone above them. They went up it like a portal and were teleported to the code world. 14 - The Code World Numbers and letters and symbols were everywhere. In the middle there was words saying ".minecraft" and around it "AppData" and "Roaming." Herobrine looked paralyzed. "This place... what is it?" he asked. "The world where all the thing were created. Let us head past .minecraft." Andrew said. They walked past the big words ".minecraft" and glitched someplace else. Letters were everywhere, including "resources", "resource packs," "assets," and lots more. Herobrine, Andrew and Steve went to "versions." There was lots of numbers, like "1.3," "1.0," and "14w04b." They went to the latest version at the time; 1.7.4. There was a folder, shining in big lights, ''minecraft.jar. ''They went in it. "HEROBRINE!" Andrew yelled. "Enter." Herobrine stared and smiled in a evil way. Then, he laughed. "Do you think I would go in there? TOO BAD!!!!!! I WONT BE SEALED FOREVER!!!!!" He showed Andrew the diamonds. "Well?" Herobrine said. Andrew stared. "WHY DO YOU HAVE THE GREAT DIAMONDS?!!!???" Andrew roared. "Cheating," said Herobrine. Steve got his sword out. "Steve, this is not your buisness. Butt out." Andrew said. "Let him," Herobrine said. "He'll be dead if he chooses to fight or run away." Andrew got his sword out. "This should have never happened. Your brother was not my fault. When you killed me, you thought I possesed him! Too bad.... ''THIS IS THE EXTREME MEASURES!!!!!" ''Andrew stabbed Herobrine in the stomach. Herobrine didn't fall. He didn't groan of faint or even die. He stood there, staring at the sword in his stomach. "Really? That's your best shot?" he groaned. "WHAT A PATHETIC SLASH!!!" He laughed. "Oh, only if ''you had the 3 Diamonds!" ''Herobrine teleported away. Steve and Andrew went to the entrance again. Herobrine stood there, next to the portal to Minecraftia. "Meet me in my castle. Until next time...." Herobrine said. Right at that moment, Steve punched Herobrine. Herobrine may not be killed and/or sealed away with your sword, thought Steve, but punches do work! Herobrine dropped the diamonds, and Steve got them. "Come on!" yelled Steve to Andrew. They went into the portal and left. 15 - The Path Steve and Andrew were back. It was finally time to end it. "Come on!" said Andrew. "To the bar!" The bar was still standing up. The duo entered it. They crafted the sword. ''Diamond, Diamond, Stick. Andrew recited the words. The crafting table started to glow. The lights flashed and went out. Pop! A Diamond Sword was there, glowing. "Let's go." said Steve. They left and headed towards Herobrine's Castle. The castle was south of Minecraft City. From the city, it looked small as a block. But it took about 10 more miles to see that Herobrine's castle was huge. 25 miles, and you could notice it as it was the biggest thing ever imagined. "35 miles... times.... 5 minutes...." Andrew muttered as he did some math to know the amount of minutes it takes to get to the castle. "....Equals.......175 minutes! 2 hours, 55 minutes." They walked for, as Andrew said, 175 minutes. Soon the castle was in complete sight. It was deadly. It also was heavily guarded. "Boy, Herobrine really wants to kill us." Steve joked. "How sarcastic," Andrew replied. Steve got out a bow and arrow. So did Andrew. Then a cry was heard. Steve recognized it at onece. "STEVE!" Diamante yelled. "WAIT! ANDREW! STEVE!!!" He ran towards them. "Guys...gasp.... wait... for..gasp....me....." Diamante was brought back to full energy. "Herobrine's castle?" Diamante said. Steve shushed him. Andrew aimed and hit a guard. The other guards saw the hit soldier and stared at him, and Diamante and Steve attacked. SLASH! SLASH! KICK! "Get 'm!" one of the guards said. He was killed shortly after. ("So much for commands," Andrew muttered) After a few minutes, the guards were taken down. The path was clear. They walked on and opened the door. 16 - The Final Battle The door locket behind Steve, Andrew and Diamante. The place was dark, lit by torches and glowstone. A red carpet was seen. There was a chair in the end of the carpet. "So," said a voice. "You came." "IT'S OVER-" the chair twisted. "-HEROBRINE!!!" Steve screamed. He got off his seat. A sword came out of his hand. "I doubt it," Herobrine said. "I doubt that you and you snobby goody-goody friends will end me." Then another voice came-then the blank eyes disappeared. "Help" it said. Then the eyes returned. "This is the time for DEATH, DESTRUCTION, AND MY DOMINATION OF MINECRAFTIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" ''Herobrine screamed. Then, ''CLASH!!!!!!! The final battle had begun. - - - - Andrew let Diamante distract the guards. He went into the hallway behind Herobrine's chair. He looked for Herobrine's room. He entered it. There was a bed, dirty clothes, and random things on the wall. There was also a chest. Andrew opened it. A pearl shined green. He looked for something else. "No, no, no - where - is - it?! WHERE'S THE EYE?" He got the pearl and left. Diamante was fighting with some guards. "Might - as - well - get - a - raise - in - your - PAYCHECK!" Diamante taunted. Soon, the eye fell out his pocket. He stared at it. "Don't TOUCH IT!" yelled Andrew. But Diamante pushed the guards away. Time seem to slow down. "Mmmineeee," he echoed. "Tttthat'sss ittttt......." said a snake like voice. The voice began to make sense now. "Tthat'ss it, control yourself, kill the ones you love, destroy them and let Herobrine help me...." Diamante's eyes grew purple. "DIAMANTE!!!" Andrew got the eye. Diamante's balance didn't break. "Must..." Diamante choked. His head turned sideways, like a curious child. "Give me the eye.... or you shall not die..." said Diamante, his voice deadly and bloodthirsty. "If you don't.... YOU'LL BE SORRY....!" Diamante got his sword out and hit Andrew, with Andrew using powers to defend. "Snap out of it!" Andrew said. He started slapping Diamante's face. "Snap - out - of - it!" Diamante fell to the ground, his deadly voice on and his eyes back to normal. "I got you," Andrew said as he lifted Diamante up. "Let's get a crafting table." Herobrine looked at Steve, who was down at the floor. He wasn't going to let it happen again, and Steve got up. CLANG! went the swords, as they pierced each other. Then, they both jumped back, like wolves about to attack. "So," Herobrine said. "You were chosen. I can see why you are the one." "Nothing of your buisness." Steve said. "It's so sad to see you fail. I feel sorry for you." PUNCH! Steve fell down. Andrew and Diamante went to him. Steve was on the floor. Herobrine choked both Andrew and Diamante, who fell to the ground. Herobrine jumped and floated. "YOU MET WITH THE WRONG PERSON! YOU ARE DEAD! BLOWN AWAY!" And he jumped attacked Steve, Diamante and Andrew. It was over, Steve thought. It was worthless to get up; this would go in a cycle. Steve could do no more. He only had the power to lift his hand. Maybe once, just once he can hit Herobrine and just hurt him. He would almost be dead, he knew it. He lifted up his arm, sword in hand. Andrew opened his eyes. Steve closed his eyes, ready for the impact. He felt a touch, and he was stabbed, dead - "'''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!"' The sword was in Herobrine's chest, Andrew got up, had the pearl, combined with the eye, removed the sword, Herobrine collapsed, and he put the eye in his chest, and the eyes exploded with white. The world stopped. BOOM! The castle collapsed. And all the memories came back to Herobrine. "NO!" he boomed. "IT'S ALL MY FAULT!!!! WHY-" The castle exploded, lava fell, and Herobrine slid away and landed in the chair. He opened his eyes. They weren't white. He had no evil in him. "All... my fault...." 17 - Surviving Herobrine Steve stared. "Why.." Herobrine muttered. "I want you back...." Herobrine cried. Soon, he choked. "YOU WILL NOT GIVE IN!!!" another voice said, coming from Herobrine's mouth. Then, a large light shined. BOOM! A figure came into place. It hit the floor. "Master!" Andrew said. "Apprentice, this is your final test." The figure turned around. "Oh, hi Steve. I am ''Notch, the master of Minecraftia." Steve gasped. "I guess you hit the darkness out of Herobrine. Well, you have maybe asked this. 'Why is Herobrine like this?' Well, here it is. The thing is, Herobrine and his brother, Clemantus, were bomb testers for modifications, or shortened to mods. They loved things that just simply said 'Boom!' One day, they tested the Biome Buster, capable of destroying a whole forest, river or any biome. Clemantus accidently fell during the explosion. Herobrine tried to save him, but he failed. Clemantus had died. Then, a deadly evil got into Herobrine and made Herobrine think that sombody killed Clemantus on purpose. The evil never let him go. And so-" BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!! Herobrine stood up, his eyes turned white, then purple. Herobrine said in a different voice, "YOU MAY HAVE DEFEATED MY MIME, THE WORTHLESS FOOL. BUT NOW, YOU WILL FEEL' THE POWER OF THE TRUE HEROBRINE!!!!!"' Herobrine choked. He raised. He glowed. He exploded. And the most powerful light shone, and Herobrine stood there, in robes. His hands glowed. ZAP!!!! AS OF JUNE 2016, THE STORY WILL MOVE SOMEWHERE ELSE. NOT HERE. I AM REWORDING THIS WHOLE THING. NOTHING TO SEE HERE! MOVE ALONG!! Category:Stories Category:Herobrine